In His Place
by redonyellow
Summary: A short Dom!Dean/Sub!Cas Domestic Destiel story, involving spanking


_On my way from work. Be home in 10._

Cas was cleaning the house when he got the text from Dean. The message was rather curt, Cas thought. What was also odd was that Dean usually ended his texts by call him "baby boy" or by some other pet name. Was Dean upset at him for something?

Ten minutes later, Cas heard the doorknob turn. Dean was home. Cas dropped what he was doing and went to great him.

"Dean!" Cas beamed as Dean walked into the house.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and then said simply, "Cas," as he put his briefcase down by the door. Cas could tell from Dean's reserved response that he was upset with him.

"So, how was your day?" Cas asked him with a weak smile.

"It was great," Dean said, "until I checked our credit card statement."

Cas looked around nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Cas, look at me."

Cas raised his eyes to Dean's, and Dean said calmly, "We have a budget, Cas."

"I didn't mean to," Cas whined, "I've been trying not to overspend, but this store had a clearance, and I got carried away a bit…"

Castiel stopped babbling when he saw the serious expression on Dean's face. Then, Dean, rather imposingly, took a step forward toward him. Cas looked down to avoid eye contact, but Dean lowered his head and caught his gaze so that they were eye to eye.

"Do you really think any excuse you might have could justify your disobeying me?" Dean asked, in low voice.

"No, no, Sir," Cas stammered, and he shifted his feet nervously, "and this will be the last time I do it, Dean."

"Oh, I'll see to that," Dean said as he walked past Cas and toward the bedroom.

Cas stood still, and watched Dean go to their room.

"CAS," Dean's voice boomed, and then Cas reluctantly followed Dean in the bedroom.

Cas stood under the door frame, as Dean took off the jacket of his suit and threw it on a nearby chair.

"Take off your clothes," Dean commanded Cas, without looking at him.

Remaining under the door, Cas unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his pants slowly, trying to stall for time. He folded his shirt and pants and put them on top of the dresser. Then, he just stood by the dresser and looked at the floor.

When Dean saw Cas just standing there, he said, "Don't be so shy, Cas. You earned this."

"Dean, I'm tired," Cas said meekly, "And I have to get up early tomorrow morning because I have a lot of work to do. Can we—"

"On the bed. Now," Dean said firmly.

"Yes, Sir," Cas replies with a sigh.

Cas acquiesces by climbing on the bed. He lowers his face down into the mattress, with is ass up, just as he had been trained to do. He waited for Dean in that position, but Dean didn't do anything. At least, Cas thought that Dean didn't do anything because he couldn't hear or see him. He wanted to look up and take a peek to see where he was, but he couldn't bring himself to. Finally, he heard the familiar sound of Dean unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops of his pants. It made his heart jump, even before he felt anything.

Castiel was still wearing his briefs, and the first thing he felt was Dean was slowly slipping his fingers through the waistband and sliding them down, which gave him ambivalent feelings of vulnerability, apprehension, and excitement.

At first, Cas had been trying to put his punishment off, but now that Dean was taking his time, he was feeling anxious for it to start.

Then, Cas got what he had been waiting for. He heard the belt cut through the air and then cracked over his ass. It almost took his breath away. When the belt came down again, his body jerked. The next time, he had to grip the sheets under him.

"Stick your ass up higher," Dean ordered. And as Dean's belt meet Cas's ass, he gave a shriek.

As Dean continued, part of Cas began to sob and whimper into the sheets. He part of him wanted to tell Dean to stop. That he couldn't take this. The other half wanted to do this for Dean, to make up for letting him down.

Also, he couldn't deny that he liked when Dean asserted his dominance over him in this way. With every slap to his ass, it felt like Dean was claiming what was his. So, although it made his skin burn and tears run down his face, Cas needed that feeling from Dean.

But then, the pain stopped. And Cas waited. He opened his eyes, let go of his grip on the sheets, and painted quietly, catching his breath.

Then, he felt Dean caress his skin softly with his hands, and then kiss the middle of his back.

"You did well, Cas."


End file.
